A conversation between two persons can be difficult in a shared acoustic space where other people are also speaking, where there are other sources of noise (speech and non-speech), and/or where physical limitations of the environment otherwise make speech difficult. For example, in the context of a moving automobile, it may be difficult for a person in a front passenger seat to easily and clearly converse with a person in a third-row passenger seat because of speech occurring between other people in the vehicle (which may be in closer proximity to or between the front seat passenger and the third-row seat passenger). Furthermore, other sources of noise common to a moving vehicle (e.g., engine noise, road noise, traffic noise, music, etc.) can also make a conversation difficult, as can the physical limitations of the environment such as the distance between the parties and the orientation of the front seat passenger away from the third-row seat passenger (without regard to the uncomfortable and unsafe turning of the body and head of the front seat passenger towards the back of the vehicle).